


Eternal Senia - NSFW Alphabet

by MockingRed



Category: Eternal Senia (Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gen, Kink Meme, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Other, Quickies, Romance, Shyness, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingRed/pseuds/MockingRed
Summary: Title says it all - a series of NSFW alphabets on the characters from Eternal Senia!





	1. Introduction

** _Hello! Welcome to this collection! _ **

Kinktober is almost coming to a close, but I still really wanted to do something for it - so, I decided to do a quick lil NSFW Alphabet meme on some of the characters from Eternal Senia!

**Additional Information**

  * these prompts will be kept gender-neutral as much as possible, though I do have HCs about their preferences.
  * underage characters will _not_ be included (or any characters with mere childish themes) - do not expect Sophie, Nia or Little Fairy to appear in any of these.

  * the character will be listed in the chapter title.
  * these are personal headcanons, not confirmed facts or anything.

  * this is just for fun! ^^

**What to expect:**

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

C = Cum (anything to do with cum basically)

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

E = Experience (how experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

F = Favourite position (this goes without saying)

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

H = Hair (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

K = Kink (one more of their kinks)

L = Location (favourite places to do the do)

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

N = NO (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

R = Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

T = Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make)

W = Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

X = X-Ray (let's see what's going on in those pants)

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)


	2. Senia

_**A = Aftercare** (what they're like after sex)_

A notable trait of hers, regardless on how it went, is the flush that spreads from the tips of her ears and down her neck. She's rather shy, and gets flustered really easily - you'd find she won't speak very much until a couple of minutes later. Until then, she would just huddle up to her partner's side and shyly bury her face in the crook of their neck.

_**B = Body part** (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)_

Senia rather lacks in the flattery trait of a large chest, so she's rather insecure about that despite it not being a huge problem. On herself, she'd choose her lips - it's a very direct and front way of conveying her emotions during the act, especially considering how she shies away from verbal communication, plus she's picked up that they can be of some use. On her partner's, it's rather cliche, but she loves their eyes. To her, she believes that 'the eyes are a gateway to the heart' thing. Considering her experiences with corruption, she's quickly picked up on even the most subtle tweaks and what sort of emotion they convey. She's surprisingly good at reading people.

_**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum basically)_

Although she's not fussed about the taste, you'd find that she'd swallow pretty much every time. She's far more concerned about the other's pleasure than her own in such a moment.

_**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_

She actually loves dressing up. Whether it be a set of lingerie her partner has chosen or some panties they said looked cute on her. She really loves to please, and she also loves the climactic tension it builds when it's taken off.

_**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)_

Growing up in the Sanctum, the topic is spoken about zero to none. Her Sis has talked to her about it and she has read some books, yes, but she only knows the basics. She has a decent idea of what she's doing, but she's gonna need a lot of practice before she's confident enough to do anything without further prompting.

_**F = Favourite position** (this goes without saying)_

Regularly, she'd go for Missionary due to her inexperience, but on some days, when she's being slightly more daring, she really likes Weak in the Knees. She likes how direct it is, and she quick to note certain things you like and dislike. 

_**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)_

She's majorly more serious, although you might catch some flustered giggles every now and again. 

_**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_

She never lets herself grow too long. If she knows that anything's going on that day, she tends to shave, otherwise they're short enough to not be a problem. Also, yes. She's well-known for her purple hair, and it is natural despite it's seeming rarity.

_**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)_

Chances are, the two of you would have to know each other pretty well beforehand. She never lets people take advantage of her so easily. With this in mind, she tends to make somewhat of an effort to be romantic. She would blurt out "I love you!" as she comes - you wouldn't be doing it if she didn't love you, as she believes personally that sex is an experience that is rightfully shared between two people who really love each other.

_**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)_

She rarely ever masturbates, but when she does, it's rather thought out - during a time of day that she is 100% sure she won't get disturbed. She keeps her nails really short anyway, so there's not much to worry when it comes to any harm she may inflict on herself.

_**K = Kink** (one more of their kinks)_

She's shameful to admit it but she does find face-sitting rather thrilling. She's taken a liking to pleasuring her partner, and she's found that her tongue can do wonders. She likes putting her mouth to use, and the position is no real challenge to maintain. Her arms are steady, and they can hold a person in place surprisingly well as she gets to work. 

_**L = Location** (favourite places to do the do)_

She's fine with anywhere, but she'd never do it outdoors or in public under any circumstances. At least, not out in the open. Senia prefers the safe custody of a regular bedroom, but would be willing to try other places so long as they provide some sort of privacy,

_**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)_

Although she seems frail, she adores proving herself to others when it comes to combat. Taking this into account, she really likes sparring, and she actually likes the flexibility of it. Perhaps, she'd sneak a few guilty peaks at her partner during a particularly vulnerable stance, and she'd actually sometimes go out of her way to make herself appear vulnerable to appease the other in return.

_**N = NO** (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)_

This goes without saying, but she hates seeing other people hurt. A few hickies, bruises and other normal aftermaths of sex are fine, but she'd quickly turn down anything that would additionally hurt her or her partner. As well as this, she can tolerate degrading, but she'd prefer to avoid it - she's already a little insecure of herself.

_**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_

As mentioned a few times, she _loves_ giving. She adores seeing someone squirm and hearing breath hitch and hearing a small moan when she's done something particularly good. She'd flick her tongue at more scarce places, and she'd tease and provoke that sensitive spot. In terms of receiving, it's easy to tell when she's enjoying herself. She does squirm and tremble a lot, so it'd be beneficial to hold her in place.

_**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)_

She can go rather quickly, but generally she settles for a steady to more sensual and slow pace. 

_**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_

She prefers the intimacies of proper sex, but she wouldn't say no to a quickie either. Quick little opportunities of pleasuring one another may not appeal to her at first, but she comes to appreciate them a little more over time. So she would upon request, but she would never initiate the suggestion.

_**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_

Despite her seeming innocence, she's all _for_ experimentation. Naturally, she's rather curious about all the qualities of sex, and she would place a lot of trust in her partner in those moments. Despite this, as mentioned previously, she'd hate to harm anyone or be harmed, and she's not so keen on any risky stuff in public.

_**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)_

She's no frail girl, and has quite the fighting spirit. She can go for around 3 - 4, which is actually really good for someone of her strength.

_**T = Toy** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_

She doesn't own toys, as she's far too embarrassed to do so, but she's completely open to using them. Just so long as nobody finds them in _her_ custody.

_**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)_

Senia prefers as little haste as possible, so she doesn't tease very often. If she's in a more playful mood she will for a while, but she prefers the job done thoroughly.

_**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make)_

She's awfully shy when it comes to this, so she tends to suppress her noises as much as possible. That being said, she's quite loud, and the tiny huffs and whimpers are completely involuntary. 

_**W = Wild card** (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Although she's mostly submissive, she never lets her partner have total control over her. She surprisingly puts up some sort of fight or challenge, just to add some playfulness, before she allows the other to win her over - like some sort of prize.

_**X = X-Ray** (let's see what's going on in those pants)_

She's really small and delicate looking down there - fragile even. Don't be fooled by this, though. She can handle more than you might think. She's pretty tight, too.

_**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)_

She's too taken up with Knight training and Sanctum duties to notice it that often, but she'll still get the better of herself every now and then. 

_**Z = ZZZ** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_

To fall asleep, it usually takes around twenty minutes to half an hour - it totally depends on what time of day it is. She doesn't fall asleep straight away, because her mind likes to take her places, and she thinks about it a lot before she can settle. 


End file.
